The present invention relates to a tire identification code registration system.
A typical tire pressure monitoring system, which includes a transmitter that transmits a tire pressure signal and a receiver that receives the tire pressure signal, is configured so that the receiver monitors the air pressure of a tire based on the tire pressure signal. Various methods have been proposed to register a tire identification code to the receiver without using a dedicated registration tool other than the transmitter and the receiver.
For example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 9-210827 describes a method for registering four tire identification codes initially received by a receiver as the tire identification codes of the corresponding vehicle. Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2012-236527 describes a system including a receiver and a tire pressure detector, which is configured to include a sudden pressure decrease bit in a tire pressure signal when the a sudden tire pressure decrease is carried out. In a registration mode, the receiver receives tire identification codes and registers the tire identification code that includes the sudden pressure decrease bit as the tire identification code of the corresponding vehicle.
In the technique of the '827 publication, when another vehicle is located near the corresponding vehicle during registration of the tire identification code, the receiver may receive a tire identification code of the other vehicle before receiving the tire identification code of the corresponding vehicle. This may result in erroneous registration of the tire identification code. In the technique of the '527 publication, there is a need to carry out a sudden tire pressure decrease during ID registration. This increases the burden on the person performing the registration.